She Said No
by vanity is my name
Summary: No one has ever refused to out with Sirius Black before. Until he asked Leah Riccardi... MWPP era...I think it's totally stingy to reveal an ending so I won't.COMPLETE(finally...)
1. What did I do?

Disclaimer: Ha! J.K. Rowling only owns 99.7 of this story! What Now! Wait...

She Said No 

His jaw dropped in surprise.

"N-no?"

"No." She answered firmly.

"B-but no one has ever said no to me. I'm Sirius Black..."

"Yes, you are. A pompous bit of vanity who thinks entirely too much of himself."

"Please, Leah?"

"No. I will not go out with you."

With that, Leah Riccardi walked up the staircase leading to the girl's dorms. She knew she had just refused the opportunity of a lifetime that would have finally gotten her the attention she deserved.

Attention from everyone except Sirius. Sure, she could go out with him and hang on his arm until he dumped her in a few days. But she didn't want that.

Sighing, she collapsed on her bed and stared up at the ceiling feeling remotely proud of herself.

OMG!!! This is my first fan fic!!! It sucked horribly... review anyway... i take flames and good thingy's... so, ya ...review!!!!! My friend says I should say please so add that in there if you think so too...


	2. Wow Turned down

Disclaimer: Exactly what I said before. Whatever that was…

Thanks to all of my faithful reviewers for reviewing and for your patience. Sorry there couldn't be more than this.

"Padfoot, are you ok?" James Potter asked his best friend.

Still in shock, Sirius sat on the edge of his bed. Prongs would've asked again but the door to the boys dorms burst open and a harrased looking Remus Lupin entered followed closely by Peter Pettigrew.

"Come on, Moony. Please?"

"No! You cannot borrow any of my books!"

"But why?" Wormtail whined.

" Because last time, you got spaghetti sauce all over the book."

"It was a spot. The size of a dime."

"Exactly!" Moony turned away from Peter. "What's wrong, Padfoot?" He asked, noticing his friends shocked state.

"She said 'no'."

"Who said no to what" Wormtail asked, confused (as usual).

"Leah Riccardi said no when I asked her out."

Despite their friend's state of shock, the other marauders couldn't help grinning.

"Now you know how it is with Lily and me." James said grinning.

"Lily and I." Moony added habitually.

"Whatever." James mumbled.

Padfoot just sat there, staring straight ahead. Realizing their friends was still in shock, James, Peter, and Remus stopped smiling.

"Are you gonna be ok?" Peter asked Sirius.

"She will go out with me. I mean, no female can resist me!" he answered. The marauders exchanged worried glances.

"Thank God I'm not female." Moony muttered under his breath.


	3. GAH! I don't have a name for the chapter...

**DISCLAIMER:** Hoky-doky peoples. This isn't my story!!!  It belongs to JK Rowling.  But it is my plot!!! Ummmmmmmmmmmm……………………………. Sooooooooooooooo, yeah. R&R por favor, and however you say it in many other languages, please. Mucho luv-o to my reviewers.

Oh, and quick note, this chapter makes the story start getting really bad. But please read anyway.

Lily Evans threw open the door that led to the room she shared with Leah, her best friend.

"Oh my God, Leah! You turned down that Sirius boy (a/n: no pun intended, lol)? You're practically famous!"

Leah just stared at the celing.

"Hello! Leah Riccardi! I'm talking to you!"

When Leah didn't answer, Lily walked over to her bed, grabbed a pillow, and socked Leah hard in the stomach with it.

"OW! Lily, that hurt!" Leah grabbed a pillow from her bed and heaved it at Lily, narrowly missing. Lily landed another hit on Leah's head.

"This means war, Evans."

Lily stopped swinging. Fatal mistake.

"That was my head, Riccardi! Anyway, apparently, Sirius Black is determined to go out with you."

"And he is destined to fail like Potter and you." Leah swung again and missed. "the only one of those four I would dream of dating is Remus Lupin."

"Oh, really?"

"Lily, no!" But it was too late. Lily threw down her pillow and dashed out of the room, Leah hot on her tail (a/n: if she had one… GAH!! Now my sayings are against me!!).

"Lupin!" Lily shouted across the room, grabbing the boy's attention.

"Hello, ladies." He said, smiling warmly. "How can I help you?"

"I'll tell you in a second, hold on." Lily turned to Leah. " Silencio. There. Anyway," she turned back. " Leah asked me to apologize to Sirius about turning him down." She glanced at Leah. "She also told me…" Here she leaned forward and whispered into his ear. Leah, silenced by Lily, tried desperately to shut her up. Finally Lily straightened, grinning, and Remus looked politely puzzled.

"Sh-she likes me?" He said quietly, blushing. Lily nodded. "Leah, I don't know what to say."

Leah began talking _really_ fast. Well, she moved her mouth a lot, at least. She was still under Lily's silencing charm.

"I mean, it must be hard to listen to your sister all the time."

Leah stopped moving her mouth. Lily removed the charm.

"What do you mean my sister? I don't have a sister…" Leah grinned evily. "Unless you count Lily…"

Before Lily could respond, however, Lupin (realizing the trouble Lily had started and choosing to play along) turned to her.

"Lily, I couldn't like you like _that_." he said. "But I bet James could. Oh, and Leah? Sirius is determined to get you to go out with him."

"I'll tell him what I told Lily. I would only go out with him if she goes out with Potter. And _that's_ not happening."

" So you're going to tell him that, are you?" he asked smiling. (Lily, being left out of the conversation, stomped over to an arm chair by the fire and plopped down in it.)

"Yes. Unless you would like to tell him for me…" she added hopefully.

"Write a note and I'll give it to him."

"Ok, and thanks in advance." She ran up to her room, grabbed a quill and parchment, and ran back down the stairs slamming into, guess who, yup, Sirius at the bottom.

"Why hello, Leah. You're just the person I wanted to talk to."

"Then maybe I should've stayed upstairs." She remarked. A few people nearby stifled their laughter.

"Now Leah, that's not nice-"

"Have I ever been _nice_ Black?"

"To Lupin, not me." He said. " How can you be nice to Lupin and not me?" He gave her a look that would've melted the hardest of gems, but apparently Leah was made of 2in thick reinforced steel.

"Remus happens to be a lot less conceited than you are, not to mention a whole lot nicer!"

"How've I ever been mean to you?" he asked.

"Not to me, but to others. You dump the girls you date in less than 2 days, _if_ they're lucky." Here she turned away but he spun her back around.

"I do not!" he protested.

"You're right. It's shorter!" She began walking away with Sirius following.

"But, if you dated me, I wouldn't do that. I really do care about you."

"You, Sirius, are completely incapable of caring about anyone but yourself. I would only go out with you if Lily and Potter went out and _that_ is not happening, so leave me alone!"

With that, Leah stormed out of the common room, leaving Sirius standing stunned behind her.


	4. Not that bad, I guess

Disclaimer/AN: GAH!!!!!! I am so sorry that my horrible story hasn't been updated in forever. I think that by now you know the disclaimer drill, though. In case you are thick, I OWN NOTHING THAT YOU RECOGNIZE. So, I want you memorize that. Please and thank you.

Leah muttered darkly under her breath as she stomped through the darkening corridors before finally stopping in front of a tapestry of some idiot being clubbed by trolls. With a jolt, she realized that she didn't know where she was.

"Lost?" Leah jumped and looked around for the speaker.

"W-Who's there?" She asked nervously, looking around.

"Oh, sorry." Sirius appeared out of thin air holding a cloak and a piece of parchment. Leah turned back around. "What did I do, now?" he asked aggravated.

"Why did you follow me?" she asked, staring at the tapestry without really seeing it.

Sirius ignored her question and walked up beside her.

"That's Barrnabus the Barmy. I think he was trying to teach them ballet. Stupid thing to do, really. As thick as _they_ are…"

Somewhat against her will, Leah laughed.

"Maybe you _do_ have a nicer side, Black. You should show it more often." She glanced at him. "Just because I complemented you doesn't mean that I'll ever go out with you, though." She added. Sirius didn't even blink.

"I've decided to give up until James and Lily go out."

"Like that'll ever happen."

"Don't be so sure." He grinned at her. "May I at least escort you back to the common room?" he asked, holding out his arm. Leah sighed.

"Fine." She answered, taking it.

A/N: Sorry that was so short. I'm kinda short on time. Speaking of which, I have to go. Buh- bye!!!!


	5. Try, Try again

**Disclaimer:** Please, Please, Please tell me that you know the drill... by the way, I rather dislike this chapter.

**Chap 5**

Christmas was approaching quickly. Strangly enough, Lily and Leah began spending more and more time with the marauders. Finally, the holidays began and the girls discussed a problem that needed a resoultion quickly.

"Alright," Lily was saying, " Here's what I think we shoud do. I think that we should just get them a load of candy and a bunch of stuff from Zonko's."

"Don't you want to get something a tad more special for James?" Leah questioned smirking.

"Well, Little Miss Smirky Pants, if I do, you have to get something special for Sirius." Lily replied blushing.

"Fine. I will." She muttered undaunted.

Later, armed only with their money and superior store survival skills, the girls walked to Hogsmead to buy the needed Christmas presents. After about 4 hours of wandering through shops, the girls were almost through with their shopping.

"All that's left are the special gifts for James and Sirius." Lily said, checking her list.

"So what're you getting James?" Leah asked. Lily Srugged.

"Sirius?"

"I don't-"

"No, look. It's Sirius!"

Leah spun quickly and, sure enough, there was Sirius walking towards them. Not purposely, though. He stared at the ground as he walked, as though deep in thought. (A/N: Ha! Sirius deep in thought...)

"Sirius!" Leah called. Startled, he looked up and grinned when he saw who it was. Thats when Leah noticed that he was practically blue from the cold. "Sirius! You must be freezing! Come on. Lily and I were just about to go to the Three Broomsticks for a butterbeer. You're coming with me, uh, us wether you want to or not."

Ten minutes later, the three of them had met up with the other three boys and all were sitting in a booth in the Three Broomsticks. Somehow, the boys had gotten Sirius next to Leah and James next to Lily. Both girls exchanged worried glances because neither liked the idea of being between the wall and the person that practically stalked them. Lily leaned across the table to Leah.

"You knoe the impediment jinx, right?" Leah nodded. " If they make any wrong moves, you know what to do." A giggle escaped Leah.

"May I know what's so funny?" Sirius whispered into Leah's ear.

"No."

"Leah, I thought that we got past all this meanness stuff."

"No way, Black, uh, Sirius. I told you that as long as you keep breaking girls hearts, I'll continue to be mean to you." Sirius gave her a sweet smile in response.

"I haven't gone out with anyone since I dumped...er ... some girl. That's the one I was with right before I asked _you_ out." Leah found herself speechless. James leaned forward.

"It's true, you know. Every time we go looking for him, he's always without a girl. Which is quite the opposite than normal." Again, Leah didn't know what to say. Sirius hesitated, then spoke.

"The 7th year Yule Ball is coming up, and, uh, I was wondering if you'd go with me." Leah looked at him.

"I thought that you were going to give up until Lily and James went out." she paused. "I'll think about it. In the meanwhile, however, Lily and I still have some shopping to do, so if you'll excuse me?"

Once the girls were out of the booth, they said good-bye and left the pub. Outside, Lily turned to her friend.

"Why did you want to leave so quickly?" she asked.

"To escape answering Sirius."

"Did he ask you to the 7th year Yule Ball?" Lily asked with a knowing smile.

"Yeah-wait, how did you know? Did James ask you?"

"Maybe..."

"What did you say?" Leah asked frantically.

"I, uh, said..."

"You said 'yes', didn't you!"Lily nodded."Lily! You're condeming me to death!" Leah suddenly smiled.

"You won't dei from going out with Sirius. Why are you smiling like that?" Lily asked noticing Leah's smirk.

"It's cute."

"What is?"

"Your love for James."

I don't _love_ him, Riccardi!"

"Yes you do, but don't bother denying it. We have presents to buy."

A/N: Hey guys! Sorry it's been so long. I honestly have so little time that I'm typing this at 12:47 am. I'll try to be better about updating, ok? Sorry again!!


	6. Almost how it began not really, though

**Disclaimer**: Must I go through this again?

**Chap 6**

"Y-you will?' Sirius said surprised. It was the morning of Yule (December 21st) and everyone was exchanging presents. As soon as Sirius had emerged in the common room, Leah approached him.

"Yes, Sirius. I would be honored to be your date to the Yule Ball." Her kindness faded quickly when Sirius began laughing. "What're you laughing at?" she said angrily.

"Sorry, it's just that I had made all these plans to try and get you to go to the Yule Ball with me, all for nothing. I wouldn't have bothered if I had known you would agree."

"This is your Christmas present from me." Leah said smiling.

"Oh! That reminds me!" Sirius reached into the pocket of the robe he was wearing. "This is for you." He pulled out a small red velvate box and handed it to her. Breathless, she took it and gasped when she opened it.

"Oh, Sirius! You shouldn't have!" She hit her forehead with her hand. "That sounded so stupid." Inside the box was a golden ring with a single sapphire in it. Sirius took it out of the box and put it on her finger.

"Oh, good. It fits. I didn't know your ring size, so I kinda just guessed."

"You must've had plenty of practice in buying rings."

"Actually, no. I've never bought a ring for anyone before."

"Thank you." Then she did something that surprised everyone in the common room, Sirius, and even herself. She kissed him.


	7. Yule Ball

**Disclaimer: **You know the drill.

**Chap 7**

"Leah! Hurry up! You're gonna make both of us late!" Lily yelled,

"I'm not going!" Came Leah's muffled response from behind the bathroom door. "I can't do this!" Lily sighed.

"Alohamora." The door swung open to reveal Leah sitting on the side of the tub in her powder blue dress biting her nails. "Here. Let me help." Lily took Leah's hand away from her mouth and began to fix her friend's hair and applying makeup. "There." she said a few minutes later. She turned Leah to face the mirror.

"Lily, Is that really me? I look, well, beautiful! Thanks!" She threw her arms around Lily.

"Ok that's enough. Now come on. Sirius is probably waiting for you. And remember. Try to float." Leah nodded frantically, took a deep breath, and nervously left the dorm.

Sirius sat on the edge of his bed, knees drawn up to his chest.

"What? Did Leah turn you down for the ball, as well?" James asked smirking. Sirius shook his head.

"He probably realized that he dated her in our 1st year." Remus added. Again, Sirius shook his head.

"Maybe," Peter said, " he originally thought to date her to achieve his goal of dating every girl in the school, but realized that he really has feelings for her." Everyone stared at him, incredulously.

"You're crazy." James and Remus said together.

"You're right." Sirius said. Now it was his turn to be stared at.

"He's right?"

"I'm right?"

"Yes. You are. I do. I love Leah Riccardi!"

"Well, mate, she won't love you unless you hurry up." James said checking his watch.

"What? Why?"

"The ball starts in five minutes."

"SHIT!!!"

(15 minutes later... Leah is sitting and talking with Lily)

"He stood me up. Didn't I tell you that there was no point in-"

"MOVE! OUT OF MY WAY! I'M LATE!"

At the sound of Sirius's voice, Leah turned from Lily to see Sirius shoving poor, innocent couples out of the way. Finally he reached Leah panting.

"Sorry I'm late." He said, flushed and grinning.

"It's alright." she answered returning the grin.

"Shall we dance?" he asked offering his arm. Leah shrugged but took it anyway. As they walked onto the dance floor, Leah kept muttering 'float, float, float.' "What're you saying?" Sirius asked breaking her concentration, and just managing to catch her before she hit the floor.

"Somehing to make me do the exact opposite of that." She answered, straightening herself and blushing.

At the end, as they walked up to Gryffindor tower, Sirius stopped and turned to Leah.

"Leah, there's something I have to tell you." he said, taking cues from Lily and James over Leah's shoulder.

"It's ok." she interrupted. "I understand. It was fun while it lasted, though." she kissed him on the cheek and began to walk away. Sirius looked worriedly at Lily and James and shrugged. They motioned for him to go after her.

"Leah, wait! That's not what I meant." he said catching up to her. She looked at him curiously. "I, uh, thought," he was trying to understand what Lily was mouthing. "Thought that, uh, maybe," first three words were _Tell_, _Her_, and _you. _" that maybe we could, uh," Lily made a heart shape with her fingers and pointed to Leah. The message was _Tell her you love her_. "Uh, I love you." he sighed with relief that he finally got it out. Leah's mouth opened in surprise. "What?" Sirius asked nervously.

"You seriously meant that." (A/n: no pun was intended. Lol)

"Uh, yeah. Why else would I say that?"

"But there was truth in that statement."

"Ok, can we please get off the fact that I actually told the truth for once?"

"Sorry, but thanks."

"Thanks? For what?"

"For telling the truth, because it's mutual."

"Mutated-what? If you wanna use big words, go talk to Lupin."

Mutual means that I feel the same way."

"You do?"

"Ye-"

"WOO HOO!!!" Sirius picked Leah up and spun her around a few times before setting her down and jumping aroung the corridor like a little kid that just got the coolest present ever.

Behind them, James took Lily's hand, and she didn't let go.

THE END (?)

a/n: Hey guys. This is the end. I was thinking of a sequel, but I don't know. What do you think? Anyway, thanks for anyreview you may have done. Oh, and before I forget... nevermind. I forgot. Well, Bye for now!


End file.
